Self Deception
by x.x.Cordelia.x.x
Summary: Patrick and Teresa were best friends growing up until the death of her mother tore them apart. What happens when they accidently meet up, will they let other obstacles get in their way again? Set in the stage when Lisbon was working with Bosco.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my new story, _**Self-Deception**_. I hope you like it. Title taken from Lacuna Coil's song.

**Summary:** Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane once scoffed at the thought of being more than just best friends when someone had suggested it when they were only 7 years old. With the sudden lost of Teresa's mother, her father pulled her from her little world and took off to another state, but as fate would have it, they couldn't be separated for very long.

She remembers the day. The day when everything went downhill and her life spiralled out of control. It was a typical Saturday. A typical day of grocery shopping for her mother. A typical car that slammed into the side of her mother's. A typical death. A typical life taken.

None of this is typical. Not to the husband of that woman lost and not to the four children she reluctantly left behind. Lisbon sighs. It's another typical day to all but her. She knows the meaning this day carries with it. It signifies thirteen years since she last saw her mother. The memory is there. She dares not forget. Her chocolate brown hair, bright green eyes and exquisite cheekbones. It's there; but fading slowly. She finds with each year that goes by it gets a bit more vague. Hardly noticeable but it's there.

So she doesn't question herself when she involuntarily stands from her desk, grabs her coat and turns to leave.

"Lisbon? Where are you going?" he questions and she stops dead in her tracks. His eyes set on hers. He's slightly taller than she is but quite older.

"I'll be back Boss," she answers before turning around again. She doesn't like the look in his eyes when he looks at her. Care and protectiveness all mixed in. She doesn't mind the protectiveness as much as the care gets to her, because it's more than that. It's more than concern, it's want and lust and it's wrong because he is her boss but more so because he is a married man.

Lisbon shakes her head and pushes these thoughts away. Today she is on a mission. There is something she must know. She won't let it fade away until nothing is left; she won't.

She gets into her car and speeds off. Her brothers had all called to check up on her. They had all made plans to visit the grave site with her that night but she had declined, using work as her excuse. She doesn't spend the quantity of time with them as she would like, but yet she keeps distancing herself. She loves hearing from them. Johnathan "Johnny" had gotten married recently, Chris, the middle brother, is a veterinarian and the smallest of them all, Patrick, is still in law school.

She sighs. He always reminds her of a certain blond, blue-eyed boy. Growing up, they were the best of friends, inseparable. He was a terrible pain in the ass but she loved him nonetheless. Patrick Jane was almost like another brother. An older one. She never could date without him interrogating her dates and embarrassing her. Hiding a diary was impossible and keeping one was just as irrelevent. He could read her like a book. He was good at that; reading people.

Teresa often finds herself thinking about him and what he was probably doing. It had also been thirteen years since she last saw him. Since her dad had pulled them away from their hometown for a fresh start.

Coming to a steep halt, Lisbon gets out of her car and walks up to the, huge would be an understatement, building in front of her. She isn't particularly fond of psychics; never really cared about their existence, but this evening she is willing to let them help. She is desperate and if by chance this "psychic" can tell her what she wants to hear and put her meandering thoughts at rest, then it's worth a shot as any. She sucks in a breath and walks up the stairs to the front door.

She pushes the door-bell and waits impatiently.

After a few seconds leading up to a minute she hears heavy footsteps approach the door from within. The door creaks softly and the individual on the other end is the last person she thought she would ever see again. Her mouth falls open and her lips rebels against coherent words.

"Teresa?" he says clearly taking it better than she is, and all she capable of doing is stare as his face breaks out into a grin.

A/N: This is just an introduction chapter so I expected it to suck. However I still need to know if I should continue so I don't just waste time typing for nothing. Let me know. Also, this fic was inspired by Cecelia Ahern's novel "Rosie Dunne". Such a beautiful book and definitely worth numerous reads. If you have already read it then you have an idea of where I'm taking this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She continues to stare at him dumbfounded. Worry eventually replaces the grin on his face as he waves a hand in front her face. Lisbon blinks and asks the question that has been on her mind.

"Patrick Jane?" He nods slowly, allowing her to comprehend that little information.

"Wha-- what are you doing here?"

He smiles brightly ignoring her question and pulls her into a crushing hug instead. She momentarily forgets her question and returns the hug. It has been so long since she'd seen anyone from her childhood and it being Patrick, her best friend, is the added bonus.

"It's so good to see you again," he coos once they part from each other.

Lisbon nods in agreement. "What _are_ you doing here?" she repeats.

"I live here," he responds, leading her into the massive hall; she stops herself from gaping at the plush décor. Her brows furrow in confusion and she spins around to face him.

"Wait. You're the psychic?"

Jane grins at her, "Come on now, Teresa. How many times have I told you there's no such thing as a psychic?"

"But the card said you were."

He walks pass her whispering, "It'll be our secret," before heading to the kitchen.

They're sitting in Jane's living room just staring at each other, when Jane suddenly speaks.

"You're in the cop business no doubt, the rookie. Joined three years back and haven't seen Johnny, Chris and Patrick in over.... ah, six years."

"So this is what you do?" Her voice laced with amusement.

He smiles teasingly, "I help people."

"Help." she repeats, the smile now fully present on her face. His eyes remain fixed on hers and Lisbon shifts uncomfortably.

"Tell me Agent Lisbon," he says mockingly and she rolls her eyes, "what is it that you do?"

"You already know, _Patrick_. After we moved out, my brothers and I resided with our grandparents."

"Ah, Grandma Lee. How is she?"

"Good, I hope. She died two years ago."

"Sorry."

"S'okay. The guys are fine. Johnny recently got married, Chris got his degree in animal science and is now a Veterinarian and Patrick's studying law."

He laughs and she glares at him. "Well what about you? Your brothers are up and about, I know your job isn't it for you. What happened to all those dreams you used to tell me about? Getting married and having a family?"

Lisbon sets the coffee cup on the table and crosses her leg over the other. "Life happened, but the same for you. Where's the wife Patrick? Or were you too busy "helping" people that you haven't had time for that."

"Meh," he scoffs in reply, "still waiting for the right girl."

She snickers and just then she feels something vibrate against her hip. She raises one finger and dismisses herself.

"Agent Lisbon," she says into the phone.

The gruff voice of Sam Bosco rings through her ear as he briefs her on the new case.

"I'll be right there." She hangs up and opens her mouth to apologize but is cut off by Patrick Jane.

"New case, I get it." She nods and wraps him in a hug before leaving. "I'll see you around."

As Lisbon vacates Patrick's mansion she notices two things: one, she has a flat tire and two, she doesn't have a spare. Groaning as she makes her way back to the door, she smiles sheepishly as Patrick greets her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I get a ride? My tire is flat."

He smirks before grabbing his jacket and keys and guides her to his car. It's rather flashy and Lisbon can't help but give him a questioning look. He smiles and opens the car door for her, then getting in himself.

The ride to Palm Springs, Sacramento is relatively quiet. He looks different from when she last saw him, well she expected him to. He's more handsome than he was but with the same endless charm and unique personality.

She's a lot different to him. Her hair is shorter, a little below shoulder-length, silkier and straighter. She has bangs now that frames her face. In other ways, she is still the short, feisty brunette he had known thirteen years ago.

The ride comes to an end and Lisbon exits the vehicle and thanks Patrick. She expects him to ride off and leave since it is a crime scene and is therefore off-limits to civilians, what she doesn't expect is to see him follow behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispers as her boss comes into hearing distance.

"Lisbon."

She turns around and immediately starts inquiring about the body.

"The vic is twenty-nine year old Serena Withaker. Found behind the dumpster with bruises on the thighs and a slit throat."

"Anything else?" she asks Sam Bosco.

"All we know is it's a Red John case."

"Red John?" Jane asks making his presense known.

"And you are?" Bosco asks angrily.

"He's a friend of mine."

"I'm a psychic," Jane inputs.

Jane watches as the tough guy in front of him wraps a hand around Lisbon's arm and turns her to face him. Even though he knows Bosco already dislikes him and isn't pleased about his presense there, he nonetheless talks to Lisbon with a soothing voice. Not like one, someone would use when enraged. Jane immediately notices the gentleness of which he handles her and the discrete lust in his eyes. It's clear as day to him that this Bosco has a thing for his best friend even though the ring on his left hand says something else.

He watches as Lisbon nods and replies with a "Yes, Boss" before walking over to him.

"I'm leaving," he says before she could say it. He turns to leave before spinning around on his heel, "Under one condition. Dinner with me tonight. A chance for old friends to catch up." He smiles charmingly and Lisbon finds herself nodding.

"I'd like that."

He smiles brightly before turning away again. There is definitely something he wants to talk to her about. Something he picked up immediately, but said nothing. Something concerning Samuel Bosco.

A/N: Review on your way out. Thanks for reading : )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the extremely long wait. I've been distracted with the sister site to FF: fictionpress. com. On with the story!

A ring at her door echoes through her apartment followed by repeated loud knocks. Lisbon groans and pulls the door open to reveal Jane in a suit with his hand raised to knock again.

"You're still an obnoxious ass," she says half-jokingly and he grins in response. He grabs her arm and tugs her forward as she pulls the door shut. She follows behind him and allows Jane to help her into his car.

"Where to?"

"My place," he says. "My, Teresa, you do look dashing, if I might say so."

She frowns, "No you may not but thank you anyways, I guess." He turns to look at her briefly in his seat.

"Why can you never accept a compliment?"

"I can," she starts to argue but finds she has no proof to actually back up her defense, so she lets the topic drop.

The drive is relatively brief and not long after Lisbon finds herself standing in front of a different house than the one she had been in before. It's a beach house, huge and definitely expensive.

She raises her eyebrows at him but Jane simply shrugs as he leads her in. He helps her into her seat much to Lisbon's annoyance and Jane's amusement.

"So," he begins after they had seated themselves at the dinning table and he begins pouring the wine, "Samuel Bosco, your Boss?"

She accepts the glass he hands her and takes a sip as she nods.

"Good Agent. No-nonsense, by-the-book-type, am I right?"

"Aren't you always?" Lisbon retorts with an amused expression.

The corners of his mouth lifts slightly and he finds it almost surprising how easily they can fall back to their banter after thirteen years.

"Yes I am," he admits, not even attempting to keep his ego in check. He never had to pretend with her and he isn't about to start.

Conversation mostly entailed reminiscing. They recalled some of the amusing moments they shared in school and at home. To say it was nice, would be an understatement. Lisbon hadn't recognized just how much she missed chatting with friends and relaxing. Working with the CBI never brought time for that aspect of her life and soon the few friends she had managed to remain in contact with started drifting away. Not that she minded, she didn't even notice until now.

"How long?" Jane asks suddenly driving her out of her reverie.

"Hm?" She takes another sip of her drink.

"Sam Bosco? How long has he been in love with you?"

She looks at him, his expression completely neutral and unreadable. "What?" she scoffs, "he isn't."

"Come on Teresa. You always were a horrible liar. It's clear as day he fancies you, more than just collegues." He leans across the table closer to her. "It's in his eyes. The way he looks at you, lust, admiration and guilt all mixed in. He loves you." He leans back into his chair and smiles smugly.

"You're insane," she laughs attempting to disguise the waver in her voice.

He shrugs, "Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that he's in love with you and you know it."

She looks at him and leans forward. "Samuel Bosco is happily married. We've been working together for three years now, and that's all it is." She wonders briefly if he catches that she's trying to convince herself more so than him. He grins knowingly and she rolls her eyes.

"Any lady in your life Patrick?" Lisbon asks after deciding a change of topic away from her life was necessary.

He waves his hand through the air dismissively but she notices he's holding something back. Growing up together had taught her a few skills of her own.

She smirks, glad that the tables are turning against him, "Who is she? Who's the unlucky girl?" she teases.

He glares playfully but relents. "Amanda. We're only friends so don't start with the teasing just yet."

A huge smile lights up her face and she lets out an "ooh" just to unnerve him. He groans, wishing he hadn't said anything.

She glances at her watch and her eyes widen in surprise, "Shit," she swears and he raises an eyebrow at her outburst.

"I mean 'crap'," she corrects herself sheepishly and starts to get up.

"You're leaving?"

She rolls her eyes, "No. I'm sleeping here," she retorts sarcastically to which he looks at her with a straight face.

"Good. There's plenty of---"

"Of course I'm leaving. It's late and I have work in the morning."

"Well let me get my coat then..."

She stops him then and insists she'll take a cab home. After a few minutes of clarifying she'll be safe and that she'll stay away from men with candy, Jane finally relents.

"Good night Teresa," he says coming to stand at the door. He reaches forward and places a hand on her cheek before leaning down to brush his lips at the corner of her mouth.

"'Night Pat."

* * *

Lisbon flops down on her bed, never been more happy to feel the soft mattress beneath her. It's now minutes after twelve, and her body won't let her sleep nevermind the aching need to do so. She shifts unto her side and snuggles into her pillow. The fact that Patrick had called her on Bosco's feelings for her doesn't help the brief insomnia either.

Lisbon groans and shifts unto her back. Reminiscing with Patrick had definitely been on the positive side though. Her thoughts then shifts to the kiss he gave her. It wasn't uncommon with him. When they were little he used to hug and kiss her all the time. So why did it feel different? The moment his lips came into contact with her skin, her breath had caught in her throat. It was exhilarating and causes a shiver to run up her spin even now that she's thinking about it. He's her best friend; she had never seen him as more, so why does it excite and scare the hell out of her at the same time?

She shakes her head and pulls the duvet closer to her chest. It must be the exhaustion playing with her head. She could never see him as more, could she? No, never.

A/N: Drop a review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I got stuck a bit.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

After Lisbon gets up at 4.00 am that morning, she meanders into the kitchen area where she makes herself a cup of coffee. To her, it always was the best way to start her day. She takes a seat on the stool at the counter and takes in the morning scent and the feel of the warm cup in her hands. That week hadn't been easy at all. Since she was assigned on Bosco's team, they had already been working the Red John case. From the files she'd read, he fancies women particularly. His murders were gruesome, unlike anything she has witnessed prior. They were filled with hate and some sort of sick satisfaction. Then there is the smiley face he draws on the walls, considered to be his signature. From her point of view it appears as if Red John had a personal attachment to his crimes, but it makes no sense since the victims has absolutely nothing in common, besides most being of the female gender.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, Lisbon rinses her empty cup and places it on the rack. She then heads upstairs and throws on a wife beater and some leggings before grabbing her sneakers at the door for her morning run.

She keeps her head down as she selects her choice of song on her walkman and opens the front door.

"Shit!" she swears as she collides with an unexpected body. She quickly tugs the earphone from her ear and looks up to see a broadly smiling Patrick at her door.

"What the hell?! Why are you here so goddamn early?" she snaps as she attempts to calm her racing heart rate.

He simply waves a hand dismissively, "I was about to make you breakfast, but now I'm reconsidering. Honestly Teresa, is this the way you always greet your guests?" he scolds mockingly.

Lisbon rolls her eyes. "You're a nuisance; not a guest." She pushes past him and replugs her earphones before taking off into a light jog down the inhabited street.

A few seconds later and just as she begins to feel hopeful that he left, a light brush on her elbow alerts her of his presence beside her. Deciding to ignore him, she turns the volume up a bit more and continues her regular pace.

Lisbon smirks to herself as her plan seems to work. Jane, being Jane, nevertheless continues to talk even though she can't hear him coherently.

"Teresa?"

"Teresa?"

"Hey!" she frowns when he tugs the earphones from her ears and grabs her walkman from her hand.

"You weren't paying attention."

She raises her eyebrows challengingly before taking off in a sprint. Jane smiles before taking off after her. It's just like when they were kids, it's almost puzzling how they managed to remain the same.

* * *

It's been a dreary day and Lisbon finds herself bent forward in her seat at her desk with her head on her folded arms.

"Lisbon?" Sam says carefully approaches her. She smiles to herself before straightening up.

"Yes Boss?"

"We've got a supposed link to Riggins and Whitaker from an anonymous call. Bolton and I are going to check it out We'll be back shortly if everthing runs smoothly, alright?"

A pang of something runs through her and she doesn't like it. She feels as if she's leading the man on but she hasn't given him any signs that she's interested, has she?

"Sure thing, Boss. Do you need me to come with?"

"No. We have it covered. Besides you look like you could use the rest." He smiles warmly and his eyes linger on hers. To anyone on the outside it would be considered nothing, but to the two of them it's something unsaid. Something that neither of them can own up to because it doesn't just involve them, and it would be selfish to act on that something; whatever it is, so Lisbon diverts her eyes back to her desk, suddenly interested in the blank screen of her computer.

She hears his retreating footsteps and then the sound of the elevator closing. For the life of her she can't figure out what this thing between them is and more importantly what it means. He has a wife: Amanda, "Mandy". She has met her once when she first joined his team. She is a friendly woman, full of smiles and joy, so why is it that Bosco looks at her like he does? Is he not happy? Anger suddenly takes the place of confusion. Why does he look at her with such lust when he has an amazing wife like Mandy?

Lisbon groans and lets her head drop to her desk again. She could feel a headache coming on already so she gives into the exhaustion and lets her eyes fall close.

***

Lisbon wakes with a gasp. Her eyes are red and her breathing uneven. She allows her body to calm and she takes in her surroundings. She isn't at her mother's funeral with tears streaming down her face and numerous faceless individuals, whom none she could recognize. She isn't standing there staring at the black box hopelessly as everyone vanishes from sight, leaving her lost and cold. No, she is still at the office and judging by the lack of movement, she is the only one there. Bosco and Bolton must have headed home rather than back here. Lisbon quickly runs her hands through her hair and just then she hears the elevator door opens.

"Boss, hey, I was just about to leave." She assumes it is Bosco but instead turns around to find her blond headed best friend grinning at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demands but her eye roll gives away her faux anger at him.

"I hear that a lot," he smiles and moves closer to her, "I waited for you at home but you didn't show up so knowing the workaholic that you are, I came to personally deliver you."

"Oh really?" she teases.

"Really. Now grab your purse or whatever and lets get you out of here."

"Ever heard of personal space, Patrick?" Lisbon grabs her folders and purse and follows him to the elevator.

"What's that?"

"Thought so."

* * *

Lisbon drops her keys on the table by the door and shrugs off her jacket as Jane follows her in and closes the door behind him. She heads for the kitchen while he makes himself comfortable on her couch.

"Comfy?" she asks him sarcastically over the counter as she begins making herself some coffee.

"Yes, thank you. Oh, can you make me some tea, please?" Lisbon rolls her eyes and returns her attention to her coffee, missing the grin on his face.

She moves over to the couch and flops down beside him, handing him his tea. Jane smiles and takes a sip, pausing to test it on his tongue.

"Did you---?"

"--- Put the milk in first? Yeah."

He scrunches his face up distastefully.

"Well?"

"Not bad. But it could use a little more sugar and less m--- Ow!" She elbowed him in his side. "What's that for?!"

"For being an obnoxious ass." Lisbon then grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns on the television.

"I didn't say I hate it, just that..." Jane immediately closes his mouth when she shoots him a death glare. "Shutting up now..."

"Come on. I was kidding. It's rather perfect if I may say so and besides you're not really mad at me." This gets her attention and Lisbon turns to face him with an amused expression.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. You never could stay mad at me before." She glowers but eventually gives in to his charming grin.

"Fine, but you're still not forgiven."

"What will make you forgive me then, my dear?" Jane moves his feet to her coffee table.

"Hm... Tell me more about Amanda?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll make fun of me."

"Yeah.. so? If you want to be my best friend again you'll tell me." She turns to grin at him.

Jane rolls his eyes and sighs. "She's twenty-three, my height, she's blonde with green eyes and she's a grade four school teacher, happy?"

Lisbon smiles, "Very. So when are you going to be man enough to ask her out?"

"Oh come on Tessy..."

"Call her! And don't call me Tessy."

Jane grins, "Tessy, Tessy, Tessy."

"Oh very mature _Patty_."

He rolls his eyes, "That makes me sound like a girl."

"Well that's what you are if you can't just ask her!"

He raises one eyebrow at her, "Since when are you such an expert?"

She leans her head against his arm and pouts, "Paaatriick...."

Jane laughs and grabs his cell from the table in front of him. "Oh fine. You whine like a little girl."

Lisbon grins triumphantly and waits as he dials Amanda's number. "Hey Mandy... yeah it's Patrick. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime... yeah Tuesday's good... yeah, sure. Night."

Jane hangs up and smirks. Lisbon rolls her eyes and he laughs, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He idly threads his fingers through her hair causing Lisbon to recline against his side, his fingers lulling her to sleep. Eventually she gives up on fighting to stay awake and allows her eyes to slip close.

A/N: Long. I hope you like it. I loved that tea scene, if you can remember there was a very similar one between Jane and Rigsby in Bloodshot. I just couldn't resist, it was too funny. Review on your way out please. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weeks flew by and before Lisbon can even catch her breath from all the work she's been doing, it's nearing the Christmas season. It's true that crime never stops even for the holidays, if anything it doubles. A guy was even trampled to death in a customer rush at the entrance of Forgarty's. Lisbon sighs as she pulls up to her apartment. All she wants is a nice relaxing Tuesday evening alone, meaning no Patrick Jane. Seriously, the guy knows absolutely no boundaries. He's almost like a spoilt cat. She chuckles at the thought as she searches for her keys at the door. After a moment of thought, she knocks instead and isn't surprised when her door opens to reveal Jane in an apron, modeling a huge grin.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" she says sarcastically, pushing past him and heading upstairs.

"I try," he responds, going back to the kitchen.

Lisbon kicks her bedroom door open and immediately starts stripping. She wraps a towel around herself and makes her way into her bathroom muttering about stupid best friends and personal space. Her anger instantly dissipates at the sight of the bubble-filled bathtub awaiting her. She inhales the cinnamon scent and smiles. Stupid best friends and amazing favors.

Lisbon carefully slips into the tub and reclines against the head of the tub. Her stress level is reducing along with her "anger" at Patrick. The jerk was right: She never can stay mad at him. Tying her hair into a bun, she grabs the bath sponge and gently rubs her skin. Her eyes then flicker across a faint glow, and her smile deepens when she realizes he even added candles. Lisbon allows her eyes to close and revels in the mixture of scents around her and the soothing effects it has on her skin.

After approximately twenty minutes in the tub, Lisbon finally emerges and changes into a sweater and baggy shorts. As she makes her way down the stairs, a heavy scent fills her nostrils suddenly making her very aware of her hunger. She skipped lunch earlier due to the amount of work she had to get done.

"Patrick?" she calls into the vacant living room.

"In here!" he shouts back. She follows his voice to find him fussing over the oven in her kitchen. Lisbon smirks, unable to contain her amusement.

"You need help?"

He looks up to her with a lost puppy look, "Yes please." She rolls her eyes and turns on the oven for him.

"What are you doing anyway?"

Jane gives her a "what does it look like" look, "Cooking my Teresa. I think that much is obvious."

She arches an eyebrow suspiciously, "Why?"

"Amanda's coming over ---"

Lisbon raises a hand to cut him off. "You're bringing the girl you've crushed on forever, here?"

Jane's expression suddenly changes and he looks her in the eyes. His gaze is intense and confusing so Lisbon diverts her eyes from his.

"On your first date with her?" He nods.

"She insisted on coming over. She really wants to meet you so I agreed. Is that alright?"

"Well yes. But a little heads up would have been nice. I'm a mess, my apartment---"

"You're beautiful," he cuts her off abruptly, brushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear. She finds herself at a lost of words. He's looking at her that way again and it unnerves her more than a little. But before she can reply he is already half way to the door. Lisbon pouts. He confuses her a lot. She shakes her head and joins him in the living room. He has opened a door revealing a beautiful young woman. Lisbon finds that Patrick's description didn't do her justice. She is tall and thin and is full of curves. Her golden long hair cascades down her back in small waves. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of green, she is wearing a knee length, white, strap dress and five inch heels. Everything about her shouts sex appeal and Lisbon can't help but feel a little bland standing there in her sleep wear.

But before she can attempt to retreat to her room for the rest of the night, she hears her name being called urgently and judging by the confused look on Patrick's face, he has been yelling for her for quite a while.

"Uh, sorry," she mutters coming to stand opposite Patrick and Amanda. He has his hand on the small of her back and the most amazing smile on his face, one that she has come to believe he reserves just for her. This causes a disturbing feeling in her stomach and all she wants to do is fall onto her comfy bed and sleep, but nevertheless she offers a broad smile, the best she can conjure at the moment.

"Teresa, I'd like you to meet Amanda Levy. Amanda, this is my best friend, Teresa Lisbon."

She exchanges hand shakes and pleasantries with Amanda who insists on being called Mandy. After the introductions, Patrick places a hand on both their backs and guides them to the dining table. He helps them to their seat before he takes his own, situating himself between Lisbon and Amanda, his arm resting casually around the back of Mandy's chair.

Amanda's company, much to Lisbon's amusement, is rather enjoyable in such the way that she is vain but nonetheless sweet. From the evening so far Lisbon has deduced a number of things about this Mandy character. She is confident and has every reason to be, she is vain, her family is rather wealthy and she is most defintely a "Daddy's Girl" and she uses the word "like" way too much, which brings about the fact that she is immature. But on the positive side of things, she acknowleges others in the conversation and when you're not too busy laughing at her converstion topics and way of speech, she can be quite entertaining. All in all, she's a nice girl. Not the type she would put with Patrick but--- wait, where the hell did that come from?

Lisbon pulls herself out of her musing just in time to catch the question Amanda has directed at her.

"So Teresa, Patrick tells me you're like a cop. That is like so cool. I want to be a Veterinarian."

Lisbon smiles warmly at her, "That's nice. You like animals, huh?"

Amanda nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! I do. I have like three cats and a dog. Panini, Sushi, Custard and the dog is Chowder."

Lisbon laughs, "That's funny."

"What is?" Amanda asks confused. Lisbon's smile fades and she turns to Jane for a little help. He simply shakes his head, clearly amused at her discomfort.

"Nothing," she answers and shovels some of the rice into her mouth. Out of her peripheral vision she can see him grinning at her. She sends him a sideways glare and finishes her drink.

"Well," Amanda says suddenly, "I have to get going. Teresa, it was very wonderful to meet you and thanks for the delicious meal." Lisbon smiles at her and gets up to take the dishes to the sink leaving Jane to walk Amanda to the door. She later emerges again to see him leaning forward and planting a kiss on Amanda's cheek. She giggles and waves at Lisbon who waves back before she leaves.

She smirks and raises one eyebrow at Patrick as he makes his way over to her.

"Go ahead," he motions for her to begin.

"Well she's.... enlightening."

"Is that your polite way of saying she's a nut job?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

She scoffs in response. "She's a little... you know. But I like her."

He moves to wrap an arm around her shoulders guiding her to the kitchen. "So I get the best friend approval?"

Lisbon nods and throws the sponge at him. "Now get to cleaning my kitchen." She begins fulling a pot with soapy water. When he doesn't respond she turns around to find him watching her intently.

"What?" He swiftly moves forward and taps the soapy sponge on her nose. "Hey! What was that for?"

He looks at her innocently. "You ruined my shirt." Lisbon smirks before grabbing a handful of bubbles and dumping it on his hair. The look on his face is priceless. His mouth is left open in shock before he cups some bubbles also and spreads it all over her face. She glares and grabs another sponge and throws it at him, Jane laughs, taking a cup of soapy water from the pot and pouring it on her from her head down. She appears like a drenched rat causing him to laugh even harder. Lisbon charges towards him but slips on the forgotten sponge on the ground and falls on her butt. Jane crumbles to the ground with laughter and soon Lisbon joins in also. She's laughing so hard and uncontrollably that she accidentally snorts, bringing their laughter to a halt. They are both staring pointedly at each other, Lisbon, a little embarassed before they erupt into another fit of laughter.

Jane reaches forward and tugs her damp hair behind her ear and Lisbon smiles, never feeling happier at the moment.

A/N: Oh was it to corny? What do you think of Amanda? I hope you don't hate her too much. Well don't forget to review! Seriously, I'm getting less and less reviews and I can't help but feel that people are losing interest in this story. So review!

Chapter 6: Lisbon has to attend the annual Christmas party at the CBI and she needs a date.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: *peeps from behind a rock* Before anyone strangles me to death, I'd like to apologize for this VERY long hiatus. It was unintentional and I apologize for not leaving an explanation. I was without the internet for months, still am, but I have decided: To hell with it. I'll use a hotspot or something to post my stories. Once again, sorry! I'll have new chapter up for ALL my stories this week. Promise.**

Today has been an absolute horror. Not only does she have to attend the CBI Annual Christmas Celebration, but she is also "required" to have a date. Lisbon groans and drops her head harshly onto her desk. When it comes to dating and men, she is completely clueless, which is one of the prominent reasons for her lack of a love life. Though, she prides herself in being capable of counting the previous men in life on one hand. All in all, there has been two, after which she held off mostly because of her occupation, but if Lisbon were to be completely honest with herself, she would admit it has more to do with fear. Yes, the mighty Agent Lisbon was scared which is the one thing she despises with a passion. She never was one to wear her heart on her sleeve. Growing up in a broken home, with an abusive father and three smaller lives that had depended on her, did little, if not nothing, to her experience with relationships.

The sole male in her life had turned his back on his family. The hurt had been undeniable and presently still is. So one could hardly blame her for her reluctance in opening up, especially to the male gender.

She curses the Constable for making the stupid celebration thing mandatory and sighs as she leaves her desk and heads for the elevator. She has known for quite a few days that the social event is approaching, but being the stubborn headed woman she is, she refrained from thinking about it until it was abosolutely unavoidable, which just happens to be today since the event is to be held tonight. Internally, she is still debating whether or not to show up with a date. Part of her wants to, in hopes of finally getting the hint clearly across to Agent Bosco.

It doesn't even register to Lisbon how her feet gets her to her living room and she flops down wearily. She begrudingly grabs her phone and runs through the numbers. A frown settles on her lips when she turns up empty. The only numbers she has belonging to males are Mark's, Patrick's and Kenny's. Kenny, her former co-worker, had gotten married a few years back and Mark, well she isn't sure of him. He puts an entire new level to the work stalker. Lisbon shudders as she recalls Mark waiting outside her door every morning for a week and a half literally begging her to go on a date with him. Promptly ruling him out, left her only hope with...... Patrick. She doesn't need to - _need _to go.... right? She can call in sick!

_"I can anticipate you and your entire team, is that right Samuel Bosco?"_

The head of the SCU department's words rings through her head. Damn. Lisbon scrolls through to Jane's number and presses the call button. A few rings later, and he answers, sounding out of breath.

"Patrick?" she inquires, forrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh.. yeah. Teresa?"

"Is.... everything okay?"

"Peachy," he says and she can hear the smile in his voice, "What's up?"

Lisbon shakes her head and starts on her rant. "Look, I know it's probably not a good time and it's pretty short notice but I'm desperate, I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't, but--"

"Oh for Pete's sake Tessy. What is it?"

She ignores the slight annoyed tone in his voice. "I need a date." There she said it. She has finally sunk to an all new low. Lisbon waits for his response but it never comes. "Patrick, you there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Teresa. When do you need me for?" Really? He wasn't going to ask any questions, or make some witty comment and torture her to death before he relented? Something must be up.

"Um, in a few hours, we should be there by nine. I just need someone to go with me. It's the CBI annual something, whatever it is." She could hear some rustling before he relplies.

"Sure, I'll pick you up in a few. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Oh and Patrick?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"It's no problem but as you're offering I'll be sure to take you up that offer." And then he hangs up.

Lisbon blinks and then it suddenly dawns on her. Oh crap. This could be her worst mistake yet.

* * *

Lisbon is slipping on her heels at the time her door bell sounds. She scrambles up her purse and moves to get the door. She isn't the least bit surprised at Patrick's grinning face greeting her but the sight of him in something other than his three-piece suits (which she has come to comprehend is all he seems to own) but in a tux nonetheless is worth a double take. Her emerald eyes glaze over his ruffled hair, expert bow-tie, his pitch black jacket and pants and white shirt and lastly he traded in his boring shoes for a pair of nice back leathers.

The sound of someone clearing their throat causes Lisbon to snap back to reality where Jane is smirking cockily at her.

"See something you like?"

Her eyes darken as she glares at him. "You wish." He smiles and offers his arm. Lisbon links her arm with his, allowing him to lead her to his flashy car.

The ride is relatively brief and soon they are both walking into the CBI building. Lisbon releases Jane's arm when they come into view just as Mandy (Bosco's wife) approaches them.

"Mrs. Bosco," Lisbon says cordially.

The woman smiles broadly and grabs her shoulders, pulling her in to place light butterfly kisses on both her cheeks. "Teresa, darling. I'm so happy you came. And who is this young man?" She addresses Patrick and gives Lisbon a sideways look.

"Hi. I'm Patrick Jane," the blond interjects before Lisbon can, and shakes the woman's hand politely. She is of medium height, with bright golden, curly locks and hazel eyes and isn't too out of shape for a woman in her mid-thirties. She sends Lisbon a questioning look which she seemed oblivious to, so Jane decides to take it upon himself to ease the woman's meandering mind.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh that's wondeful!"

"What?!" Lisbon exclaims, forgetting the people surrounding her.

Mandy gives her a confused look and Lisbon tries to cover. "Yes, he is." She says through clenched teeth.

The older woman starts grinning like a Cherie cat. "Oh Sam, come over here will you?"

Lisbon stifles a groan as her boss makes his way over to them. "Lisbon. Mr. Jane," he says offering a thin smile to Lisbon and a half glare to Jane.

His wife, oblivious to the tension around her, grins at Bosco. "So I see you know Teresa's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He turns questioningly to Lisbon. Her eyes snap to the floor, suddenly finding the wooden floor peculiarly interesting. Jane grins knowingly, drawing his arm around her waist and tugging her closer.

"Yes. Did she not tell you?" Lisbon smiles weakly in response. It is impossible to mistake the disappointment in his eyes and the accusing way he looks at her. She narrows her eyes slightly. Who is he to judge her choice of companions? Not that that's what Patrick is, in the sense of the word, but he doesn't know that. He has no right to make her feel like she has wronged him in some sort of way, they aren't dating by any means, and he is married to another woman!

Lisbon utters a simple excuse and drags Patrick with her to get a drink. Oh, he is dead. After they have made it away from earshot, she spins around on her heels to glare daggers. "What the hell did you do that for?!" she explodes, interrupting him when he opens his mouth.

"We're dating?! You're my boyfriend?! Dammit Patrick, if we weren't in public I'd strangle you myself." She says darkly, lowering her voice for the threat.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, don't be dramatic," he waves off her threat, "I was just messing with you. I'm bored. And besides you should be thanking me." He crosses his arms and looks off into space.

Lisbon snorts, "Thanking you? Oh, humour me, Patrick. What should I be thanking you for?"

He turns back to her with a smirk, "Mrs. Bosco, whom by the way is a lovely woman, is more than a tad bit insecure don't you think?"

"Mandy?" Skeptism lacing her voice.

"Hmm. So I was simply reasurring her that there was no threat by being your "boyfriend". Who knows what lengths she may go to to, let's say, eliminated that threat."

Lisbon raises an eyebrow at his rant, "Now who's being dramatic." Jane smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming is follwed by groans of frustration and moans of agony. Coats are sent flying in whatever directions as the two occupants shed themselves of their uncomfortable clothing. Finally Lisbon is left in her tank top and boy shorts she had worn beneath her dress and Jane in his shirt and pants. They both drop unto the couch rather pathetically. It is now after one in the morning and Lisbon had even fallen asleep in the car ride. Her muscles ache and she finds the thought of walking up the stairs to her comfy bed absolutely horrendous.

"Teresa?" Jane's eyes are closed and his arms crossed in front of him, and Lisbon's head involuntarily falls lifelessly unto his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"You should go to bed, I think I'm just going to crash on your couch."

"I'm going."

The next few minutes is spent in silence until broken by Jane.

"Tessy?"

Jane drowsily turns in his seat to find Lisbon's mouth slightly open and her eyes closed while she reclines against his shoulder. He frowns before he scoops her up, his hand supporting her under the curves of her knees, and makes his way to her bedroom.

Once there, he gently places her unto the mattress, so as not to wake her, and tucks the duvet around her petit frame. He leans in to brush his lips across her forheard, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Just as he is about to leave something light tugs on his loose shirt.

"Don't go," Lisbon mutters whilst she nuzzles further into her pillow.

Jane sighs wearily but gives into her request. He walks around to the other side of the bed, removing his socks and bow-tie, and slips untop the covers.

A/N: Do you sense something changing between them? I wonder how far they'll take it. Well, I'm so not sure about this chapter so feedback is greatly appreciated. I know I'm far from being any good at writing so helpful pointers would be amazing. Thanks.

Chapter 7: An awkward morning, a misunderstanding, and Jane confonting Lisbon on her nightly rendevous.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Light filters through the open window unto Lisbon's sleeping form. A soft sigh falls from her lips attempting to rouse her from her peaceful rest she had had in a long time. She nuzzles her face into her pillow which is especially comfy this morning, oddly so. It isn't until she feels her pillow moving rhythmatically that the sudden realization that her pillow isn't a pillow at all, hits her. Either that or her pillow magically breathes. She furrows her eyebrows, attempting to recall the events from the previous night, but is fruitless. Hell, how much did she drink? So much that she slept with some random, anonymous guy? Perhaps, if she wasn't in her very own apartment, she would have comtemplated leaving but she has to get this over with. Time for the awkward morning-after.

Lisbon cautiously opens one eye and peeks through. Her pillow is actually the guy's chest. Her emerald eyes roam about his features hoping to decipher the identity of her - er - bed-mate. His head is turned away from her, but she can perceive his blond curly hair... and leaning forward to get a better look..... holy shit she slept with her best friend! A hundred thoughts run through her mind at this moment making it impossible to think clearly. Thoughts like: Oh god, what have I done? How the hell could I let this happen? Everything's ruined! He's my best friend!

Lisbon shakes her head in an attempt to get her brain back to functioning mode. She couldn't even remember how they ended up in this position anyway. Last thing she recalls is staggering through the door of her apartment and collapsing unto the couch. Did she come on to him? Or was it the other way around? God, this was a huge mistake. Did she even think of him that way? Well...

And that is when Jane chooses to stir, the signs of regaining consiousness. Lisbon stills, every muscle in her body tensing.

"P-Patrick?" Her voice sounds foreign in own ear and Jane turns on his side to face her with a charming smile.

"Oh, hey Teresa. Good morning."

She frowns at him, fidgeting with the duvet. "This-- this isn't what it seems like..... is it?

Jane's eyebrows crease in confusion. "Hey, you're the one who asked me to stay."

Lisbon eyes widen to the size of saucers. Oh God, she _did_ come on to him! She practically begged him to sleep with her! She could feel her self-esteem sinking.

"Look Patrick. This," she waves her hand about the space between them, "can't ever happen again. You're my best friend and I would hate to ruin what we have. It was--- I'm sure we were both very hazy when it all happened, so what I'm saying, er, asking, is if it could all go back to the way it was... before?"

By the end of her rant, Jane has one eyebrow raised partly in confusion, and the other in amusement, only because she looks so damn cute when tattling on and on.

"Uh, Teresa?"

"Yeah?" Her voice is small and barely over a whisper, something he hasn't come to relate with her.

"What are you talking about?"

She makes a grunt of frustration, folding her legs under her. "The sex!"

"The sex...?" he repeats, still oblivious to her explanation.

Her tone becomes agitated and she groans out loud. "Seriously, how do people believe you're a psychic? We had sex!"

He is now looking at her like she is insane, and Lisbon must admit she does sound rather crazy.

"We did?"

"Yes. And it can never happen again. We're---" She is interrupted by loud, obnoxious, uncontrollable laughter.

Her anger multiplies three fold and she slaps him on his arm. "This isn't funny."

"We," he points to Lisbon and himself, "We didn't-- have--" His words spurt out through his laughter whilst Lisbon glowers. "We didn't have sex."

"What?"

"We didn't— You crashed on the couch so I carried you to bed and you asked me to stay. I was tired, so I did. Nothing happened, Tessy."

The embarassment she feels is overwhelming. Lisbon just sits there and stares open mouthed. Speech is beyond her at the moment and the urge to crawl into a corner and stay there until she withers and dies is more than a little tempting. It is then also, that she notices her clothes still intact. Lisbon clenches her eyes shut, willing Jane and everything else to disappear or rather just her. Her cheeks and neck are burning red at the moment and she can't find words to say anything; I'm sorry? Jane waits patiently, observing the way her hands clench and unclench and the way her head reamins downcast. In other circumstances, he would have poked a little more fun at her but he knows it wouldn't help matters. She really is embarassed. Finally the ten minute silence is broken by Lisbon.

"I'm-- I didn't-- I have to go." And with that she moves to scramble off the bed but Jane grabs her wrist, willing her to stay.

"Just let me go, please?"

He reaches forward and tilts her chin upwards but her eyes remain closed. "Hey," he whispers, brushing away the bangs from her forehead, "It's okay. Open your eyes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed."

"No, it's fine. It's just that-- god, this is so embarrassing," she murmurs, diverting her eyes from his.

"What do you say we go get breakfast?" He nods to the door.

She nods, her embarrassment yet to dissipate. Allowing him to take her hand, Lisbon follows behind Jane to the kitchen. He pushes her down to sit on a stool and makes his way to her cupboards. Lisbon waches in amusement as he makes his way through her groceries and such, knowing exactly where to look for what he needs.

"Teresa, I think we should talk," Jane says, taking the empty plates to the sink. She squirms uncomfortably in her seat. She should have known he wouldn't just let it go. She sighs, her embarrassment had just started to diminish.

"Patrick--" She begins to argue but he interrupts, seating himself on the counter in front of her.

"Not about that." Raising one of her eyebrows skeptically, she nods for him to begin.

"It's about your nightmares," he raises his hands cutting her off when she opens her mouth to respond, "Don't deny it. I witnessed it personally last night, and I know it wasn't a one time thing. How long have they been--- you know?"

Her eyes are focussed on her hands in her lap, reluctant to make eye contact with him. His confrontation should anger her but she finds herself slightly relieved. Her restless nights aren't something she's normally willing to open up about. The abhorrence she feels for that part of herself is beyond expressing. It signifies weakness, something she hadn't been aufait with before hand.

"Teresa?" Jane inquires cautiously as he places his hand over hers.

"A while, about a few months after my mother died."

Jane's hand stills on hers, the new information she just revealed shocking him slightly. Since her mother died; thirteen years ago. For thirteen years his best friend had been suffering from horrible dreams of her mother's death that led to tears, and he hadn't been there for her. Somehow this unnerves him more than he anticipated it too. He isn't about to offer her an apology, he knows she would mistake it for pity and that is the last thing he is feeling at the moment.

That day was spent opening up to each other a bit more. Jane had been surprised when she willingly told him about her nightmares. He listened, not interrupting her until she had said all she wanted. After, they ventured back into their childhood memories, catching up on their past friends whom they had heard very little about.

"Do you remember Billy Pathner?" Lisbon asks Jane from her position on the floor. It's nearing midnight, but neither cares. Jane chuckles, swinging his legs from untop her table beside her.

"Billy Pathner," he repeats, "I hated him."

Lisbon laughs, stuffing another cookie into her mouth, "He hated you too."

"You two were like sworn enemies," she shakes her head chidingly.

"Meh," he waves his hand through the air dismissively. "He had a huge crush on you," he states nonchalantly.

Lisbon scoffs in response, tucking her feet beneath her, "Yeah, right."

"Really. I think maybe that's why he hated me so much. He probably thought you were my girlfriend." Jane shurgs, taking another swig of his soda.

"Me and you? Please, we go together like orange juice and bologna."

Jane nods, "True. But you love me nonetheless."

"You wish." Lisbon sneers as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Well, Billy certainly believed otherwise."

"So did my Math teacher."

This catches his attention and he gives her a questioning look. "Ms. Meyers?" She nods, popping a marshmellow into her mouth.

"What about Jessica Aderson?" She teases, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Who?" He feigns innocence adding the effect of picking an invisible lint off his shirt.

"Oh please, Jessica Aderson? The most popular girl at our high school _and_ the girl you claimed you undyingly loved? Ring any bells?"

His head snaps up as if just recalling the individual whom she is talking about. "Oh, Jess. Yeah, what about her?"

"Well what happened? When I left, you two were sucking face. Obviously, something happened." She states.

"We broke up." Jane shrugs as if he were telling her yesterday's weather. She smirks.

"She dumped you, didn't she?"

"I'll have you know she did not."

"Did too." She points at him, chuckling. She wasn't being mean for the fun of it, she just couldn't help it.

"Did not. I broke up with her."

"This I have to hear. _You_ broke up with _Jessica Aderson_? I think you may have committed the ultimate sin. Why did you?"

Jane rolls his eyes at her. "Oh, don't hold yourself back," he retorts sarcastically.

"Paaatriiiick," she drawls out, pouting. "What are best friends for?"

"Prodding, apparently. Okay fine. I caught her saying some things about you that weren't true." She stares at him blankly so he sighs and continues, "She was telling everyone that you were a man-stealer. Lisbon continues to stare at him dumbfounded.

"That's it? That's why you broke up with her?" She laughs. He watches her laugh, smiling to himself. He couldn't tell her the real reason why he broke it off with Jess; he couldn't tell her that he had caught Jessica gossiping and spreading rumours, after Teresa left, that her Mom had committed suicide because she, her brothers and her drunken father drove her to it. It would hurt her too much and he couldn't do that. He had already left her to go through her nightmares for thirteen years, the least he could do now is protect her from further pain.

Jane shakes his head then aims his can for the garbage disposal by the oven but misses and sends it flying into the sink. Lisbon's badly concealed snicker causes him to glare at her.

"I was aiming for the sink, thank you very much."

She smiles and retorts with, "Oh, I never doubted you and manly skills." His faux hurt expression causes a fit of giggles to erupt from Lisbon.

He rolls his eyes and walks towards her on the floor, helping her to her feet, "Come on, Agent Lisbon. Let's get you to bed." She pouts but accepts his help, then throws her wrappers in the bin, allowing Jane to escort her to her room. It never had been voiced just how much Jane hangs around her apartment. He's always there, cooking her breakfast, crashing on her couch or just there. Secretly, she likes it. The feeling of someone there other than her (even if he was irritating the peanuts out of her), it was nice. Shaking her thoughts away, Lisbon drops lazily unto her pillow face down.

"Move over." She frowns at the voice extremely close to her ear and props her head up with her hands.

"What?"

"Move over," he repeats, shifting her feet to one side of the bed himself, "I'm staying."

"Patrick--"

"You can't rid me, woman," says Jane, amusement lacing his words but promptly replaces his grin with a straight face. "Really Teresa. I'm not leaving tonight."

His matter-of-fact voice catches her off guard and she finds herself nodding against her better judgement. He gives her a small smile, slipping onto the bed and tucking the duvet around her.

Lisbon wakes 03:42am to a pair of arms wrapped around her slender waist, inadvertly causing her back to be pressed into her best friend's chest. The realization that she had slept through the night without her re-occurring nightmares, brings a smile to her face. She closes her eyes again and slowly drifts back into a peaceful slumber, lulled by Jane's soft breathing on the back on her neck.

A/N: Long chapter. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Next chapter jumps ahead a bit.


End file.
